The invention relates to an automatic power transmission for motor vehicles, and more particularly to a speed sensing arrangement which permits remote dual speed measurement of the transmission input and the transmission output shaft from a single remote installation.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,671 issued to Sharp et al and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention discloses a dual electro magnetic sensor unit for a four wheel drive transfer case. The Sharp et al sensor unit has first and second pickups positioned in the outside wall of a transfer case housing and is responsive to the rotation of two timing wheels for generating an electric signal. The signal is fed through a logic comparison network to control a locking means for placing the transfer case in either two or four wheel drive.